The Advice of a Friend
by BroadwayBaby24601
Summary: A sweet AnthonyXOC


**So, this is a one shot of an idea I got from watching Smosh's Game-Bang and something I'm going through myself. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Smosh, Smosh Games or Shut Up Cartoons. **

**Em's POV**

"Mari, did you get paid by these guys?" Anthony asked after she team killed again. I was sitting in the back of the Game-Bang room where the camera couldn't see me as I usually did, I never liked being on camera which is funny cause I love being on stage back home in Fargo, but not on camera.

I was getting a headache from all the yelling, I got up and said "Anthony, I'm going downstairs." All he did was wave me off, I sighed and left.

I sat at the table downstairs and thought about everything that happened the last few months. I moved out to Sacramento, California from Fargo, North Dakota a few months ago with my best friend, Shyan. We were HUGE fans of Smosh so when we found out they lived here, we were so excited! Our new assignment was to find the playground they used for videos.

We found it after three hours of looking for it and plugged in my iPod and we danced to the Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 song, our favorite. When the song ended, we heard laughing; we turned and saw _THE _Ian and Anthony from Smosh watching us. Shyan was hysterical and ran up to hug them. They looked really freaked out and I had to grab her and pull her away. They asked us if we wanted to hang out with them and of course, we said yes.

We all got coffee and then went to their house. Anthony and I got along really well and after a while of hanging out, he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course, I said yes.

We have been together ever since, but it's hard dating a YouTube star, what with his hectic schedule and his four channels, so we haven't been on a date in over a month, but I don't blame him for anything, he's busy and I understand; but it still hurts.

I decided to text Shyan and tell her that I would be home in a few hours, she just responded with a "K" so I guessed that she was still at work.

I then heard the door open and in walked Ian.

"Hey, Em." Ian said, happily.

"Oh, hey Ian, you guys done?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just got done." He then noticed my sad mood. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just crap."

He knew me better though. "Come on, tell Uncle Ian." He said with a grin as he sat down next to me, I laughed, he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Oh, it's just crap with Anthony." I said.

"What's up with him?" Ian asked.

"I just miss him." I said, hiding my face in my hair.

Ian pulled it back, "You see him all the time." He said, confused.

I sighed "Yeah, but when I do see him, he's always busy and we can never just hang out or do anything, he's always busy with editing or writing. I really miss when we could just hang out or be together like when we first started dating. I don't know what to do anymore, what do I do, Ian?" I asked, so hopelessly lost.

He nodded and seemed to understand where I was coming from, "The reason me and Melanie broke up is because of the same thing and I miss her everyday so you need to tell him how you've been feeling."

"Are you sure?" I asked

He smiled "I've known Anthony since sixth grade, if you have a problem with the way things are going, he'll listen and do everything in his power to fix it."

I smiled; I knew he was right "Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Good, I think he's still in the Game Bang room." He said, hintingly.

I hugged him, "Thanks, Ian." I turned to leave but remembered. "Oh, Ian?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Who got tea bagged?" I asked.

He smiled and laughed, "Super Condor did."

I smiled and left to find Anthony.

I found him where Ian said he was, working on his laptop. I walked up to him, he didn't notice I came in, it hurt a little.

"Anthony?" I asked, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart. I was just going to come down and look for you." I knew he wasn't.

"Hmm." I hummed.

He looked at me, scared. "Is something wrong, Em?"

I sighed 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself. "Anthony, can we talk?"

"Uhhh, sure." He got up and walked to the gaming chairs. I sat next to him, praying I wouldn't cry.

"What is it, love?" He asked, scared again, why is he scared and what did he think I'm going to say?

I stayed silent trying to collect my thoughts, then Anthony shook me.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

I shook my head and said "Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to see how I can say this." His brown eyes were almost filled with tears when he said the thing I never thought would ever come out of his mouth.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He asked with tears in his eyes and voice.

_Break up? Break up?! WHAT?! NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!_

"What?! No! No, that is far, FAR away from what this is about! I could never hurt you by leaving! Never!" I yelled.

He seemed to be okay with that since his eyes were drying up, "Then what is it, love?"

I then told Anthony everything I told Ian, he stayed quiet through the whole thing and when I stopped, I looked up and he was frozen.

"Anthony?" I asked; no answer. "ANTHONY?!" Still nothing. I had no clue what to do; 'I knew I shouldn't have said anything' I figured he needed some alone time, so I stood up; but I was pulled down by Anthony.

"Hon?" I asked.

"Have I really been this selfish?" He asked brokenly.

"No, you weren't being selfish, you were just-" I was cut off.

"I put everything, Smosh, Shut Up Cartoons and Smosh Games before you, one of the most important people in my life. I am so sorry, Emily. Please forgive me." He begged.

I pretended to think about it then smiled and said "Of course, there is nothing to forgive, but if it makes you feel better, I will."

He smiled, grabbed me and spun me around, "Why don't we go on a proper date tonight?" He asked.

I dreamed this day would come! "Sure!"

He grabbed me and kissed me for the first time, in the Smosh game bang room and I think I died and went to Haven.

With him with me, everything will be firetrucken' awesome!

**Well, what did you think? Please no mean comments, a simple I don't like it will suffice, please no saying this is S***, I already had that problem on another FanFic. **

**P.S, Before you say it, I understand that Ian and Melanie didn't break up as far as I know so no comments on that. **

**P.P.S Should I continue the story, starting when Emily and Shyan first come to Sacramento? Please tell me cause the idea is in my head but I don't know if I should write it down. Thanks!**


End file.
